Mischievous Prank Wars
by Audax99
Summary: Starting a prank war with the God of Mischief doesn't sound smart, now does it? But when you're an Avenger your common sense is a bit diffrent compared to other people's.
1. Chapter 1 - Green Hair Dye

_Oh, he's not getting away with this one!'_ I thought as I looked in the mirror. I might like dark green, but that doesn't mean I want to dye my hair green!

You might think that, at 20 years old, I'd have enough judgment and common sense not to engage in a prank war with the God of Mischief. But that's exactly what I did.

And now I'm staying in my bathroom staring at the mirror and wondering how the hell I'm going to get through today (and the next month for that matter, I am pretty sure Loki used a pretty strong semipermanent dye). I mean, maybe the others would be somewhat able to contain themselves, but Tony... Oh god! It'll be Cap's "language!" all over again! And Loki knows that damn well.

No, he won't get away with this one that easily.

 **Yeah, so this is my first chapter (I know it's pretty short, sorry for that), and also my first day using this app, so please be understanding... Thank you! I hope you enjoy this!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Blue Loki

-What's with the sudden change of look, darling? Liking my color that much?

Urgh! I wanted to kick that smirking shit somewhere very special. But then I remembered that what I had in mind was far worse, and I had to appear unfazed by him for it to work.

-Oah, Katee...! Cool hair!

Oh, thank god Tony wasn't the first person I had to deal with. Yet I didn't know if Clint was really much better.

-That's... interesting...

Well, I didn't really expect Cap to be entirely ok with dyed hair. But he was taking it very well. Much better than all the rest in fact...

-That's settled now, I'm going to steal your hair color as soon as possible!

Nat always tried to support me. And I knew she was really going to dye her hair as soon as possible, if only to annoy Loki with the fact that it didn't bother her. There wasn't much that really bothered Nat.

-Okay, this will be 1000 times better than "language"!

Although I had expected this, I still felt the urge to smack Tony. Maybe even more than I wanted to kick Loki.

-Reindeer Games, you outdid yourself here!

And now he compliments him! Obviously!

-Now, if you are done staring like a bunch of 5 year olds, I suggest we have some breakfast, I'm starving!

At that, not even the cocky god or arrogant genius, billionare, playboy, philantropist commented.

Breakfast went on without any apparent incidents. We ate and, as there was nothing specific for us to do, everyone went their own ways.

Usually I'd train with Nat, stick my nose in Tony's bussiness (I knew some things about the things he works with, I'm not the most feared assasin of all times after Nat for nothing, you know...) or simply sit down and enjoy a good book.

But now I had something else to do. Plan revenge.

It was near noon when everything was set into place, so I decided to wait until after the meal. I might have hated him for the last prank, but I still didn't hate him enough to keep him from eating lunch.

We were eating quietly when Wanda decided she couldn't stay quiet anymore.

-I know it's not my bussiness, but Katee, you didn't yet get your revenge and that... kinda scares me. I mean, you're the most mischivous in this team after the one who is supposed to be the god of this shit.

-Oh, don't worry. He'll get his payback... But I wouldn't want it to be lame. It will come back to him in the most unexpected way...

Maybe I had blown my cover, but I, too, couldn't keep quiet anymore.

-Take care, darling, for what you are sure it is the most unexpected way to get revenge on me might appear as the most obvious thing in the Nine Relams to the God of Mischef.

-Let's see how that speech sounds after you see what I've prepared for you.

And with that, I stormed out of the kitchen and went to make sure once again that all was good and ready.

I just couldn't stop laughing. He walked right into it. And all of the others were around to see it happen, just as I had planned.

-Oh, darling, you have no idea what your actions will unleash!

Oh, that dramatic ass didn't stop threatening at any time, now did he?

The moment he opened the library door and stepped inside, a huge bucket of blue skin dye (don't ask me how I got that, it's a long story) overturned right above his head. And that smartass god shielded himself. But, as the intelligent god he is, he shielded just his hair. So his hair remained the usual raven black. But his skin... With all the asgardian attire he had on him and the hurry in which he ran to the bathroom, he'd remain ALL blue for at least a week.

I was sleeping relaxed, knowing that Loki would wait at least until tomorrow to get his payback, because he felt the need to make it good. So I was a bit surprised when I opened my eyes to see his tall figure besides my bed.

-Hmp... What the hell are you doing here so early in the morning? Or late in the night, however you want to put it...

-You know, I could have covered you all in whipped cream and put toothpaste in your hair while you were sleeping.

-No, you couldn't.

-Why, because of the same reason why I could only shield my hair and nothing else of the paint? Why my mind couldn't sense that bucket until it turned over? Why I can't usually enter your mind?

-Kinda.

-Well, I'd very much like to know, for no mortal has had this exact kind of powers in centuries.

-It pisses you off, doesn't it? Not knowing, not having all the missing pices in everybody else's puzzles? Maybe this is my real payback.

-You know, I could just-

-Just what? Enter my mind? Torture me 'till I give up? Make my life a hell? Belive me, nothing will work. Now, if you please, get your ass the fuck out of my room. I was trying to sleep.

And Loki, the God of Mischef, the most stubborn being in all the Nine Realms and beyond that (well, maybe except Tony Stark, he doesn't count) just turned around and exited my room without an ounce of emmotion playing across his face, without a single sound getting out of his mouth.

And that made me to start wondering.


End file.
